fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanna
|name= Inanna |kanji= イナナ |romaji=''Inana'' |alias= Ishtar (イシュター, Ishutā) Queen of Heaven (天后, Tenkō) Tenhime (天姫, Tenhime lit. "Svarga Princess") Yomiouja (陰府王者, lit. "Netherworld King") |status= Reborn |race= Tenchū (Formerly) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Glossy Black |eye color= Cardinal Red |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Light Peach |height= |weight= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Tenchū |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= King of the Netherworld |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Tiamat (Grandparent) Unnamed Daughter Shi'nefer Nakano (Recreator/Mother) |magic= Avatar Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Inanna (イナナ, Inana), otherwise known as Ishtar (イシュター, Ishutā), is a sitting at the pinnacle of the heavenly hierarchy. Daughter of and , she is the grandchild of the creator, relationships that Inanna freely admits are "volatile at best". Known for her combustible temper, incredible ambition, beauty, and generally insufferable arrogance, she has earned her fair share of enemies while becoming fast friends with a similarly prickly goddess. Within Earthland, she is prayed to for many affairs, namely as the Goddess of War, Justice, and Political Power, often under various pseudonyms. Her primary responsibility, however, is that of (天后, Tenkō), overseeing the current generation of ruling gods. Believing gods to be the pinnacle of existence, she has openly declared war on Acnologia and any "foolish enough to ally with him", seeing the "overgrown lizard" as an affront to the natural order of things. However, she would come into conflict with the Seikyō Empire upon taking interest in its empress turned god. She would ultimately manipulate the latter, taking advantage of the woman's kindness to kidnap her. Inanna would then keep the goddess for a year, siring a daughter while keeping Shi'nefer firmly under mind control. Yet, Anna's carefully constructed plan would come crashing down upon being finally found. The ensuing bloody battle would leave its fair share of scars as the enemy goddess drummed every bit of power she had; only to fall when the arrived. Nonetheless, her actions in life would set of a chain of events, as did the power vacuum caused by her death. Yet...her story wouldn't end here. Having been scattered to the wind by the wrath of her adversaries, she would find herself coalescing once more. Awaken on a bed; a vortex of a world swirling around her before steadying. She would learn later the one she had sought to take for herself ended up taking her, molding a new body and appearance before placing the fragments of Inanna's essence within. Christened with the new name Tenhime (天姫, Tenhime lit. "Svarga Princess"), she has spent most of her new life in seclusion, holed up in Shi'nefer's world. Existential pondering was her new vocation, trying to find the reason why the person she had harmed would bring her back. Nonetheless, as she grappled with this, she would notice the warmth Shi provided to her creations, and their unflappable loyalty. It reminded her of that fateful day of death, and a wonder if anyone else would come to her aid like that. An unsatisfactory no is what she decided upon, thus becoming her new "mother's" left hand in the hopes of changing that. She would later be granted the title Yomiouja (陰府王者, lit. "Netherworld King") after being placed in charge of the afterlife. Appearance Personality She is defined by her seemingly limitless hubris. A powerful god from birth, she would only grow stronger as she superseded others by subsuming their domains into her own. Whether it was a threat, blackmail, trapping, or murder, she would stop at nothing to expand her own domain. The goddess seemed especially proud of being elevated above the national god of one of her chosen peoples, essentially becoming their patron deity known as Ishtar (イシュター, Ishutā). It appeared she planned on attaining enough power to become not just the "Queen of Heaven" but it's Empress, eventually accumulating enough scale to ideally survive the transfer sacrifice necessary to become a primordial. It was then that she believed she would have the strength necessary to eliminate her grandparent , and officially take this entire world for herself. Inanna remained mum on whether she would destroy and make it from scratch, or simply modify what existed to her own liking. Nonetheless, it was certain that changes would be made. However, that powerful self-assuredness lends itself to underestimating her adversaries, especially those she doesn't know well. While often adjusting in time to secure a victory, she often makes it far harder for herself, expending more ethernano and energy than necessary. This is due in part to her expecting others to run and/or bend the knee just from her reputation alone; instead, she's met with defiance. One of the instances where her underestimating ways came back to bite her was when Inanna attempted to extend her influence across the entirety of the western continent. Having assembled her forces en masse to crush the growing Berber influence in the south, she anticipated a quick and decisive victory. Instead, she would watch as her forces were picked off one by one in the campaign, before seeing an opposing goddess appear. Having prepared to intervene, she'd see her forces annihilated instead, the Berbers out for blood as their protector goddess led them in a massacre of Inanna's fleeing forces. The god would turn tail herself after sensing the diabolical killing intent Scylla was emitting, resembling something not of this world. She's since acquired a deathly fear of the opposing goddess, desiring to conquer that fear by building a new base of power and targeting her again. Inanna would show a similar terror when faced with the onslaught of an acrimonious Sub-Zero, a livid Daenerys, and the rest of the maniacal strike force sent to kill her. Another central tenet to her personality is an enduring fascination with Shi'nefer Nakano. Since arriving on the continent, she followed the demoness's growth from a non-factor to neutralizing Acnologia with Nirvana, to an Empress and mother of many, to a mother goddess and patroness of the empire she built. Inanna appears enthralled with the rapid growth and ambition of the woman, believing it to mirror her own. Said fascination appears to border on the romantic, as she would ultimately kidnap the new goddess by taking advantage of her kindness, before placing her under mind control and siring a child by Shi'nefer. During the time she held Shi captive, Inanna was shown showering her with gifts and affection, doting on the woman while simultaneously gathering information from her to sell to other gods. She would be the one who pushed for the creation of five new entities, designed to simulate all the moves of her opponents, using Shi to make them. Otherwise, Inanna appeared content to leave Shi in her own little world while using her power to create the heavenly empire Ina desired. Since being reborn, however, Inanna is shown to be heavily conflicted. While originally recognizing her second chance as an opportunity to finish what she started, she would be struck dumb by the reason for that second chance. It simply doesn't compute to her why her victim would end up reviving her with her memories intact. She would even complain to about this to the re-creator in question. She would learn of her exact death and what had transpired, namely how dangerous it would be for her to go outside of Shi's world, likely recognized by aura even if her appearance had changed. When finally pushed, Inanna would learn that Shi remembered all of the good things Ina had done for her even while using her, creating a fabric that seemed as "human as human could be". Nonetheless, all of this information coupled with being confined to Shi'nefer's world has given Inanna quite a bit of time for introspection. Said introspection reveals that her feelings for Shi remain intact, if not strengthened by the granted second chance, though they more resemble the affection a child has for their mother. Where that will push the new Tenhime (天姫, Tenhime lit. "Svarga Princess"), however, remains to be seen. History Abilities Magic Incalculable Magic Power: Avatar Magic Avatar Magic (化身魔法, Keshin Mahō):